


Come Crash Into Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [28]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Stranded, how the hell did character development find its way into my porn?, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Loki have to find some way to pass the time after they're stranded on an island courtesy of a quinjet failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band. This song, man.   
> Prompt fill for JackPittGregor, who is a darling for requesting it <3 I had such a blast writing it, surprise surprise ;] Thanks again darling!

“Don’t start with me, Loki,” Natasha snarled, glaring at the man she’d once held prisoner.  He sat on a rock near the destroyed quinjet, watching her with one eyebrow rising in a mixture of ire and faked innocence that only made Natasha grit her teeth harder.  The bastard couldn’t have looked any more smug and she was about two seconds away from wiping the damn grin off of his face.  “You don’t know a thing about fixing jets, do you?” she asked, turning back to the fried core and computer system in front of her.  It had gone down right over this stupid island, almost too perfect of timing.  She glowered back at him, almost convinced that he’d done it intentionally when he told her that no, he didn’t know a damn thing about jets.  She wouldn’t put it past him.  After an hour or so she kicked it.  Damn thing.  There was no fixing it, and it would take a few days for SHIELD to find them, to track down where they’d gone when the signal had gone out.  A few days with Loki.  

“Can’t you do anything about this?”  She asked, her impatience and the heat getting to her.  She hated the heat, much preferring the winters of Russia to this . . . this endless haze of sun and humidity.  Even as close to the water as they were it was far too hot.  

“Afraid not.  Odin has my magic bound, remember?” He asked, arching a brow as it to question her mind.  Hell, she was beginning to question it.  She couldn’t think with all this damn heat.  Her eyes turned over to the water, wondering if it was cold--no.  No.  She needed to figure out what they were going to do.  

“Well, we can sleep in the jet tonight I guess.  There’s no real damage been done to the internal infrastructure, just the damn electrical system.”  So at least it would be cold that night.  Good.  “You can hunt, right?  You probably did that on Asgard?”

His sigh was drawn out, as though he couldn’t believe she’d just asked him that.  “Yes, of course.  But I’m rather useless with my hands cuffed together, are I not?”

Yes, she supposed he was, though she wasn’t quite sure she trusted herself to let him go.  What did she have to ensure that he didn’t run away, or kill her?  She wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t make good on his threat on the Helicarrier at the first chance.  Either way, she reached into her pocket to pull out the key.  Her eyes locked onto his, narrowed as she watched him.

“Can I trust you?”

“Doubtful.”  He remarked with a shrug.  “But what choice do you have?”

“I could leave you out in the sun until you burn.  I’m sure it’s even more uncomfortable for you than it is for me, you being a frost giant and all that.”  

His eyes burned into hers as he glowered, green and fiercely angry at the reminder.  Well, she supposed it was now or never.  She pushed the key into the lock and clicked it, releasing his wrists.  In a moment he had her throat in his hand and squeezed and she thought that she was the biggest fool on the face of the planet, though he could’ve never read it in her face.  

Damn him for reading it in her eyes, though.  He gave a short bark of a laugh and dropped her back down to her feet.  “That is enough for me for now, little spider.  I’ll be back with food in an hour or such, unless I get eaten or killed by one of your savage beasts.” He snorted.  

If only she’d be so lucky.  

She waited until he was gone into the woods to strip down to her bra and her panties, preparing to try and go fishing.  It was the least she could do; she couldn’t be near him, so she might as well try and find what food she could in the ocean.  She waded slowly into the crystal blue water, eyes watching as the fish swam around her the deeper she went out.  How many of them could she actually catch, she wondered, let alone eat?  

She’d didn't even realize an hour had passed until there was the clearing of a voice behind her. She turned quickly, catching the surprise in Loki's face as he got an eyeful. Why the hell did she HAVE to wear a push-up bra that day? (Because it was damn comfortable, she reminded herself, and it had been laundry day and she wasn't supposed to have nearly crashes on a beach with a crazy man!)

At least he'd managed to catch something, the large hog falling to the sand, joining her own dozen or so fish.

"Why don't you wear this more often?" He asked. She could barely hear the teasing edge in his voice and it made her fists tighten. She tried to take solace in the chill of the water, letting it ground her, and managed to breathe deep before responding: "Well, at least you aren't entirely useless.”  She stepped out of the water and collected the few fish that she’d managed to catch, not bothering to put her clothing back on.  She had nothing to be ashamed of, and if he wanted to be a pig and stare then he was proving himself no different than mortal men.  How was that for his superiority complex?  She snorted inwardly.  

She had a fire started, and for the rest of the day they did little other than discuss what to do for however long they were stuck there and cook their food.  Loki had found, thankfully a small pond in the tropical forest when he’d been hunting, and they were in the process of boiling it just to be on the safe side.  Neither was particularly worried; what with Natasha being a super human impervious to most sickness, and Loki being, well, a god, a little water was nothing to be afraid of, but better to be alive and certain than dead wrong.  Nat had pulled on her shirt after cutting off the arms and the sides to make it lighter, wishing she’d have just stayed in the damn water, while Loki simply pulled away from the fire after they’d finished eating.  It reminded him, he said, too much of his days on Asgard to be entirely comfortable with it, and instead he spent a good portion of his time sitting out in front of the ocean, watching the salt water lap at the shore, listening to the birds scream at one another, and Natasha found herself watching him.  For all his freedom he’d done nothing to hurt her, and though she’d brought it up to him and he claimed it was to protect himself (because if Shield stopped protecting him at Thor’s request then he was as good as dead) she couldn’t help but feel skeptically hopeful.  She’d been wrong before, though, and so kept her guard up.  

As the night came they made it back to the quinjet, Natasha finding more comfort enclosed by the four walls of metal than anywhere else.  It was familiar; after all, how many missions had she slept either while going there or coming back?  And while she found herself a decent spot, pulling out the bedrolls that Shield kept each jet equipped with for both her and Loki, the demigod couldn’t have looked any more uncomfortable.  He was shifting from foot to foot, looking around as though he weren’t familiar with his surroundings, despite having been strapped into one of the seats earlier that day.  She tossed the bedroll at him and he caught it, looking up in surprise .

“Find a spot and lay down,” Nat groused, exhaustion finally hitting her as she unrolled her bedding and climbed in.  While under the protection of the sheets she pulled off her bra (couldn’t sleep with the damn thing on) and snuggled down.  It wasn’t near as cold as she was hoping it would be, but it would be enough for then she supposed.  He eventually found as pace near her, and while she kept a wary eye on him it was only partially to make sure that he didn’t try anything funny.  The rest of it . . . well, he’d started stripping and while he might not have been built like his brother, all golden skin and muscles that went on for days, there was an elegant definition to Loki’s body, one she could very much appreciate.  If he wasn’t her enemy, of course.

She told herself that as she turned onto her side and tried to fall asleep.

It lasted all of twenty minutes before the heat got to her, making her toss and turn, sweating like her body had a fever.  It might have for all she knew and she wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference.  After a good ten more minutes of frustrated tossing and turning she kicked the top layer off and stood up.  To hell with it, she’d keep watch then and pray that someone came looking.  

Her movement woke Loki up in an instant, and in his sleep his eyes had gone red. But not bloodshot red--pure, violent red.  They burned in the darkness as he looked up at her, stopping her heart, before they went back to their normal green.  

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Your eyes.  How did you do that?” Nat asked, ignoring his question.  

“When I feel threatened my body has begun to revert to its original form, its Jotun one.  The red eyes are the beginning,” he said, sitting up from his bed to survey her.  From where she was standing he could just see the side of her breasts, and as if he didn’t have enough mental imagery to go on from when she’d been fishing, the image of that was enough to get him hard in a moment.  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to draw attention away from the tenting under the covers. Damn being a man.  

Nat reached out to pat his shoulder, about to tell him that she was going to go out and patrol, when she stopped.  Woah.  He was a good ten or twenty degrees cooler than the outside.  In a moment she made up her mind, motioning for him to scoot over.  She’d be useless if she was sleep deprived, and though he turned took at her curiously his eyes widened as she pulled down the side of the covers and laid down beside him.

“You’re nice and cold,” she said as way of explanation.  Hadn’t he just explained he was part Jotun?

“I don’t like the heat, either,” he admitted, smiling as he pressed his front against her back.  It was an actual smile, too, which took him by surprise when he realized it.  He hadn’t smiled like that, without any malice or faulty plans or reasoning behind it in some time, not since he and Thor were growing up and he didn’t know any better.  

“It sucks,” she muttered, and to his surprise she nestled in closer to him, allowing him to wrap one arm around her. “This doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Of course not little spider.”  Though he had imagined it didn’t mean she hated him anymore.  That was better than nothing.  The only problem was that if she kept wiggling her ass like that, well, his hips could only be tilted so far away from her before his lower spine went out of alignment.  It didn’t take her long to realize what he was doing and she gave a short snort.

“Really, Loki?”

“I cannot help that I have a beautiful, albeit infuriating, woman in my arms, pressing her very well sculpted backside against my pelvis.  What would you do in my position?”

“I’d have jumped my bones a long time ago,” she murmured.  What the hell was she saying?  The heat must have addled her brain, even if she couldn't feel it at the moment. That would be what she told the others, at least, if anything ever happened and they found out. Which it wouldn't because nothing would happen.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius?" She teased. Great. Now she was teasing him, having turned to face him head on. He paused, licking his lips, and a moment later they were warm as they pressed against hers. In fact, all of him was warm, and the sudden contrast and change sent shivers up her spine, letting her break out in a cold sweat all her own.

The fever, that's what made her kiss him back. That and the excellent technique that he must've crafted after thousands of years of practice. Oh. Wow. He was damn good. Really damn good. She melted against him, ice to his fire despite his disposition, and there was hardly a breath wasted between the two as they rolled over so Natasha could be on top.  She had to say she preferred it that way, surprised that he’d caught on so quickly, and without any preamble she hoisted down her own pants as he worked on his, and before long she slid down atop him, groaning and palming her breasts through her shirt, desperate for some extra friction.  He growled at the barrier, long, white fingers pulling the corners of her shirt up so that he hoisted it over her head a moment later.  Once it had been thrown to the side he took her hands in his own, pulling them away and setting his mouth to work instead, teasing her left breast with kisses on its underside, his tongue swirling over her nipple, and the occassional gentle nip at the sensitive bud that had her shivering atop him.  Her hips undulated at their own lazy pace, his name on her lips as he started to thrust up into her, hitting every perfect spot she’d ever known and helping her discover a few new ones.  When she swiveled her hips, especially, he broke away to gasp and groan, staring up at her with wide eyes.  

“Do that again.  Please,” he asked, and had Nat been in her right mind she’d have realized it was the first time she’d ever heard him say the ‘p’ word.  As it was she was too concentrated on how perfectly he fit inside her, how when she started to bounce atop him, riding him in earnest, his groan of appreciation was the sweetest compliment she’d ever heard, and his eyes turned reverent as he watched her in what little light the moon provided through the circular windows of the jet.  It was enough to push her over the edge, and when his lips finally crashed against hers for the second time she gave a long, broken moan, her orgasm ripping her apart at the seams.  

He had her on her back in a moment’s notice, slowing his pace as he took his time to memorize every inch of her body, finally allowing himself to enjoy that which he’d dreamt about since the day he first saw her.  The one woman to beat him.  There was once a time he’d thought her a prize, a trophy to hold on his mantle, to take down when he had need of her, but when she stared up at him with those hooded, deep blue eyes of hers, so sure they would swallow him whole like the wormhole he’d fallen into after the bifrost had been destroyed, he couldn’t imagine any place for her other than at his side.  As his equal.  

What the hell had she done to him?

The thought is enough to jolt him into action, trying to speed up as if to prove to himself that this wasn’t love.  Love was for children and Loki was no child, and so this lust, this all-consuming need to feel her around him, to possess her, this obsession would have to do.  She moaned as he picked up speed, and he set his teeth to work on her throat and shoulders, marking his place wherever he went.  They wouldn’t fade for some time, and he knew she was as much a lover of the pain and pleasure as he was.  The way her body arched and her fingers clutched at his shoulders, nails tearing at his skin, was enough proof for him, and so he refused to let up, pounding into her harder.

“Loki,” she whined, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him.  He’d finally pulled away, eyes locking onto hers.  “Loki, I’m gonna--I need--please, please don’t--please give me what I need, Loki--PLEASE!” She shouted the last word as she felt her body start to seize up, his pace having quickened as she begged him.  Never before had he heard something so sweet, and as she tightened around him and came with a low wail, his name still on her lips, he followed not long after.  She milked him for all he was worth, and it was all he could do to catch himself on his arms before he could fall atop her.  

They stayed like that for some time until eventually Nat leaned up to kiss him once more, then detached completely.  They both groaned, the air suddenly cold on their sweat-soaked skin, and wasted little time before curling back up together.  As they calmed down, hearts returning to normal, Loki’s skin followed suit, keeping Natasha comfortable throughout the night.  

It was the best sleep she’d had in decades.  Maybe she would keep him around after all.  

 


End file.
